1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a backlight of a liquid crystal display device, there are known an edge light system, in which a light source such as a light emitting diode is disposed on an end surface of a light guide plate so that surface light emission is achieved by the light guide plate, and a direct light system, in which the light source is disposed directly below a liquid crystal panel.
Note that, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2009-169324 discloses a liquid crystal display device having a structure in which a plurality of light emitting components constructed of fluorescence tubes are disposed directly below a liquid crystal cell. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 06-301004 discloses a liquid crystal display device having a structure in which one light emitting source is disposed below a liquid crystal shutter.